Sick, Did Somebody Say Sick?
Episode Plot Pee-wee is out of food, and he go'es grocery shopping, Randy decides to take over the Playhouse and make it ''Randy's Playhouse. He retrieves the secret word from Conky without Pee-wee's permission. Randy shows us that today's secret word is "'''go". Since it's Randy's Playhouse, he changes the secret word game's rules so that whenever someone says "go" for the rest of the show, everyone must bark like a dog, as "suggested" by Roosevelt, instead of scream. He tries it on Pterri. He races him to his nest without even saying "go" first. He then jumps on Chairry, who irritatedly cries, "I don't think I like Randy's Playhouse!" Randy tells her that if she doesn't like it, she should just go! He becomes mean to the Playhouse denizens. He plays Connect Randy's Dots in Magic Screen, who forms the dots into a jail cell. He yells for help, but Magic Screen can't let him out until Pee-wee returns. Immediately after Randy breaks out, Pee-wee returns. Randy "signs off" his show, and when he says "I gotta go," everyone barks, causing Pee-wee to stop Randy from running off, and asking him what's going on and why everyone's barking rather than screaming. As Randy was stammering, trying to explain, Roosevelt arrives and barks at Pee-wee, which he is translating of what Randy did. At first, he was teasing everybody, unplugging Conky and got the secret word, and now everyone has to bark whenever they hear it. Pee Wee thinks that Randy ruined the whole show: "Way to go!" Randy says that he was just playing and didn't mean any harm. Sternly, Pee-wee orders Randy to apologize for teasing everybody in the Playhouse and ruining the TV show. After the commercial break, Pee-wee shows us the groceries he bought; when he takes out the French Bread, Chandelier smells it and it reminds her of her home in Paris, France. She really misses it, so Pee-wee wishes that he and Chandelier, as well as the Playhouse denizens, could visit Paris. Jambi tries to grant the wish like he normally would, but the "magic circle" is all wiggly. Pee-wee at first thinks it's Paris, when he's reminded by Globey that he's still in the Playhouse. Jambi tries again, but it doesn't work. He doesn't feel so well and has a terrible flu (claymation footage of Jambi making silly faces and flashing purple), and Pee-wee calls Dr. Jinga Janga on the Picturephone. Pee-wee calls Jambi to come out, and when he does, he's very sick. His face was green and covered with yellow spots. "Wish? Did somebody say wish?" Jambi said weakly. "Jambi!" Pee-wee said as he reacts in shock. Dr. Jinga Janga tells Pee-wee that Jambi is suffering from Mecca Lecca Hi Mecca Heinyitis, a form of burnout, and Pee-wee should show Jambi that he cares for him regardless of whether he grants wishes or not. This works out well and Jambi gets better. Trivia *The King of Cartoons visits in this episode. The Queen is mentioned. *Bernard Fox played Dr. Jinga Janga. *In the second half of this episode, Herman quotes the classic Humphrey Bogart line from Casablanca—"We'll always have Paris.". *Penny is shown in this episode. *Had Jambi completely granted Herman's wish to travel to Paris in France, the entire "vacation" would have been a la Magic Screen's Connect the Dots game (stock footage against a green screen background) as a real trip to Paris would have been extremely expensive. *Randy does the secret word instructions, forcibly getting the word from Conky, and changes the rules so that when it is heard, everyone has to bark instead of scream, as "suggested" by Roosevelt. *This episode reveals that the real reason why Jambi grants people only one wish per show is because his power is finite; too many wishes granted causes him to lose his power and suffer a form of burnout. *The Picturephone has a keypad to dial phone numbers on, and there is a phone book. *The scene where Jambi flashes purple in claymation resembles the same color as Lady Genie in the Season 1 finale episode Party. *The Queen of Cartoons is mentioned by the King of Cartoons in this episode, but for the final time. Notes *Secret word: go (rules changed) *Connect Randy's dots: jail cell (he didn't mean it) *Snack: Chicken noodle soup for Jambi from the King *Wish: Was to see Paris originally, but Pee-wee got his true wish that Jambi got better Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes